


The Sins of the Parents

by OneFairyLeafNinja



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Corruption, D Brothers, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hiding, M/M, My OC Basically Adopts Everyone, No One Can Escape My OC When She's Pissed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Rating May Change, Sailing, World Government is the Worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFairyLeafNinja/pseuds/OneFairyLeafNinja
Summary: Cassiopeia D. Livana is the daughter of King Cassiopeia D. Orpheus IV, ruler of the Crepusculum Kingdom. Third in line to the throne, Livana becomes a Marine for the rest of her life knowing she will never get the throne.  Now, one of the most trusted Marine officers under Vice-Admiral Garp's command, 24 year old Livana is thrust into a problem she had no idea she was included into.Over the years, she is put to the test in things she never thought would happen to her. And it's all because of the 3 goddamn kids Garp forced in her care that caused her to be labelled as a Deserter and have a bounty on her head. She's never grown so attached to family until now and it is all Garp's fault.The sins of the parents should never be burdened on a child's shoulders but sometimes you don't have a choice.





	The Sins of the Parents

Livana stares at the silhouette of the island they were sailing towards. Her bangs were braided and tied back behind her head while the rest of her long silver hair was loose. The wind blew through her hair, making it dance lightly in the breeze. Livana hears the heavy footsteps behind her but doesn't turn around to acknowledge her superior, Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp.

_Breathing heavily, Livana keeps the injured children to her chest as she runs through the burning forest. She keeps her whimpers inside as her injured feet sear against the embers._

"You still haven't told me why we are in the East Blue, Garp. And why you only brought me with you," Livana states calmly while clenching around the black glove she had not put on yet. Her dark red shawl-jacket moved slightly as Livana's shoulders tense. She takes a deep breath and closes her dark amber eyes, forcing herself to relax. Livana puts on her glove before moving a hand to grip the dagger attached to her skin-tight black dress.

_"Get inside once we reach the ship," Livana tells the three brothers as she breaks through the jungle. She slides to a stop when she reaches the shoreline._

"The island's called Dawn Island. It's my home," Garp says quietly, his gruff voice barely above a whisper. Livana takes note that he wasn't yelling and his voice was filled with worry and anger.

_"Vana-san, where's Gramps?" Luffy asks in fear as The silver haired woman places the brothers on the ship. Livana releases a breath as she points her chin at the door._

"Why are we here Garp?" Livana asks, her voice filled with annoyance and worry. If Garp was worried, she should be too. Livana turns around to stare at Garp, not backing down until he answers her. Garp sighs in defeat as he walks up to the railing and leans against it.

_"Head inside now," Livana orders quietly as she quickly runs around the ship, getting everything ready to set sail._

"I have three grandsons. One is Roger's child, another is some noble's kid from the Goa Kingdom, and the other is Dragon's son. Senny had heard a rumor that Roger's kid, Portgas D. Ace, and my grandson, Monkey D. Luffy, are living in the East Blue. I need to get them to the Grand Line before any Marines get here. The World Government doesn't care if they're children, they will kill them," Garp explains, making Livana's heart clench in anger and sadness. __

_"Rear Admiral Cassiopeia!" A loud voice booms from the jungle, making Livana flinch in fear as she raises the anchor as fast as she could._

"That does not explain why I am here though. Why are you telling me this anyway?" The 24 year old woman says quietly. Garp chuckles wryly as he shakes his head.

_As the man breaks through the trees, the ship was already sailing away. Livana makes sure the ship was on its course before walking into the ship. She stares at the three terrified boys that were forced into her care._

"The World Government had found out about me harboring another so-called 'Demon Child'. The bastard of Dracule Mihawk's sister and Cassiopeia D. Orpheus. Cassiopeia D. Livana," Garp says, making Livana sigh as she closes her eeyes.They finally found out.

_"Garp had to leave once he dropped me off. He needed to head back to HQ and stall the hunt for us as long as he could. He left me to take care of you three since the damn World Government found out who my mother was," Livana explains tiredly as she takes out a first aid kit._

"Luffy, Ace, and Sabo aren't safe here anymore. You're the only one I trust to protect them," Garp says, making Livana open her eyes as she stares at the Vice Admiral.

_"I know about your promise to each other and I'm terribly sorry about you all setting sail early but we have to reach the Grand Line before the Marines find out about my desertion. I hope you understand," Livana says as she starts treating the brothers' wounds._

_"It's alright Vana-san," Luffy says with a bright smile, making the woman's heart break. How can someone want to kill such an adorable child?_

"How old are they?" Livana asks quietly, already knowing the answer. Garp takes a deep breath as he clenched his fists.

_"Will everyone else be alright?" Ace asks in worry. Livana bites her lip as she tries to stop her tears._

_"Don't worry about them. The people of Dawn Island will be fine. I don't know about my home though," Livana says with a watery chuckle._

_"Get some rest. Don't go outside without me being out there," Livana changes the subject as she turns around. Walking out of the ship, Livana activates her observantion haki, making sure no one was following them. Next stop, Shimotsuki Village._

 

\--

 

24 year old Cassiopeia D. Livana knew what will happen when the Marines realize who her mother was. That's why she made sure that everything was kept under wraps, wanting to be free as much as she could. That was until Vice-Admiral Garp had forced her to take his grandsons and run away to the Grand Line. Of course, she would never say no. Her weakness is children who are just searching for acceptance.

Unfortunately, sometimes the sins of the parents can burden the children too much when the blame is placed on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the new story! An AU obviously. Hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
